


Персиковые пуговицы

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Nia1R



Series: Мальчики [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Comfort/Angst, Conversations, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Альбус ищет порядок во всем, Джеймс — нужные слова, а Тедди — подтверждение тому, что поступает правильно.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Series: Мальчики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893961
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Персиковые пуговицы

— Альбус, ты не забыл свою кружку? — Мама перегнулась через перила лестницы, и Ал поморщился: всегда нервировало, когда она так делала — казалось, вот-вот нырнет вниз головой, слишком сильно наклонившись вперед.

— Ма, отстань, я все пять раз проверил, — буркнул Ал недовольно. 

— Шесть, — поправил ехидно Тедди, пытаясь совладать с палаткой, которая никак не помещалась в предназначенный для нее мешок. Волосы у Тедди из нежно-лилового плавно потемнели до фиолетового — кажется, палатка побеждала в неравном бою. — И почти ведь сорвался на седьмой...

— Ты уверен, что все-все проверил? — Джеймс, подкравшийся сзади, так больно ткнул его пальцами под ребра, что Ал взвился и ругнулся. Вполголоса — мама все еще была в зоне слышимости. — Я не хочу потом слушать вопли, что кто-то забыл любимую кружку, а из моей пить брезгует.

— Вот урод... — Ал попытался ущипнуть Джеймса в ответ, но только схватился за рукав его футболки, стянув с плеча. 

Джеймс вскинул брови, медленно поднял на Ала глаза и гаденько усмехнулся.

— Ну, — произнес он тихо, — не прямо же сейчас.

Альбус разозлился еще сильнее и пихнул Джеймса в подбородок.

— Мальчики, не надо, — попросила мама, скрывшись на лестничном пролете. И добавила громко уже откуда-то сверху: — Убьете друг друга, когда окажетесь за порогом, ладно? 

— Тебе помочь? — спросил Джеймс, переключившись с Ала на Тедди. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой, продолжая резко взмахивать палочкой. От его невербальных свернутая в кулек палатка бестолково взлетала в воздух и падала мимо мешка. — Тедди, мы так опоздаем к порт-ключу...

— Может, нам и не стоит успевать, — произнес Тедди напряженно, сделав акцент на слове «нам».

Ал с легкой тревогой обернулся на Джеймса — тот лишь закатил глаза и неопределенно махнул рукой. Вроде «Забей, сотню раз это проходили». Ал скорее бы язык себе откусил, чем признался вслух, что ему что-то нравится в Джеймсе. Но его талант успокаивать без слов — парой коротких жестов на языке горных троллей — немного примирял Ала с необходимостью говорить «да», если кто-то спрашивал: «Эй, это твой брат там, верно?». 

— Мы планировали поход с весны. Ты же знаешь, как Ал ждал. Как загонял папину сову, отправляя по два письма в день! Сколько раз спрашивал, все ли в силе, — напомнил Джеймс проникновенно, и Тедди кинул на него быстрый колючий взгляд — явно не купился на паршивый маневр. Но промолчал, и Джеймс с энтузиазмом продолжил, видно, приняв это за сомнение: — Все будет супер! Лес, речка, мы и палатка, единение с природой и кровожадные красные колпаки, затаившиеся в камышах...

Тедди издал короткий смешок. Ал тоже кисленько улыбнулся.

— А если... — начал Тедди и запнулся. Вряд ли он вообще собирался заканчивать предложение — Джеймс и Ал и так ловили на лету его «а если» и «а вдруг».

— Ликантропное зелье, четыре стейка под чарами охлаждения, — перечислил Альбус, показав на расширенный изнутри и облегченный всевозможными чарами рюкзак, который действительно утром тайком от Джеймса и Тедди проверил в седьмой раз, — и твоя... ну...

Ал беспомощно обернулся на Джеймса, и тот послушно закончил:

— Твоя косточка.

Тедди неприязненно наморщил нос. Он считал тягу грызть кости накануне полнолуния жуткой, Ал — милой, а Джеймс просто был Джеймсом и грыз кости за компанию с Тедди, утверждая, что это вкусно.

— Ты даже не превращаешься... Небольшие проблемы по волчьей части, только и всего, — озвучил Джеймс коронный аргумент и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Да, не рассчитали, да, попали под полнолуние. Но никакая луна не помешает нам пожарить на костре зефирки из «Сладкого королевства». Говорят...

— Они поют, когда засовываешь их в огонь, — перебил Ал, скептически фыркнув. — Слышали уже. Какой больной ублюдок это вообще придумал?

— Странно, что не сам Джеймс, — весело отозвался Тедди, и его волосы вновь посветлели до нежно-лилового. Ал невольно улыбнулся, вдруг заметив, что и легкая щетина у Тедди на подбородке сравнялась по оттенку с волосами.

Джеймс завис, разглядывая прическу Тедди, а потом спросил:

— Успокоился?

— Немного, — признался Тедди. — Совсем чуть-чуть. — Он добавил негромко: — Но я не собирался обламывать нам поход, просто...

— Просто дай мне свернуть чертову палатку, у нас порт-ключ через пять минут, — встрял Альбус нетерпеливо. Иногда он чувствовал себя старшим рядом с Джеймсом и Тедди — те как раз уставились на брезентовый кулек, как на неразрешимую задачку по Трансфигурации. Тедди еще и почесал кончиком волшебной палочки на ухом, и Ал с трудом удержался, чтобы не прочитать нудную лекцию о том, во что могут случайно превратиться уши и другие части тела от легкомысленной привычки тыкать палочкой куда ни попадя. — Обещаю, что не буду припоминать вам, кто ее сложил.

— Я тебе не верю. — Джеймс покачал головой. — Ни капли.

— Я тоже. — Тедди улыбнулся краем губ. — Но у нас есть выбор?

— Придурки, — буркнул Ал с чувством и достал волшебную палочку.

* * *

Уже в лесу, судорожно ощупав карманы рюкзака, Ал с ужасом понял, что все-таки умудрился забыть кружку. Проверил досконально все от сменного нижнего белья до двух наволочек под ортопедическую подушку — подарок Джеймса к походу. Но кружку, которую вечно держал под рукой, оставил и даже припомнил: положил на комод в холле, когда прощался с мамой, умоляя не выдавливать из него жизнь крепкими объятиями. А потом Джеймс заметил, что порт-ключ уже нагрелся до предела, и Алу пришлось немедленно ухватиться за протянутую ладонь Тедди, чтобы не опоздать.

Кружка осталась на комоде, и Ал паниковал тем больше, чем дальше они продвигались в лес по узкой тропе. Смотрел на шагающего впереди Джеймса, который вдохновенно толкал байку про местных красных колпаков, и на тонкую травинку, которой Тедди размахивал, будто волшебной палочкой, задевая мокрую после дождя листву.

«Они меня убьют, — подумал Ал мрачно, пытаясь мысленно уговорить себя, что пробовать слюну Джеймса с губ и с края кружки — одно и то же. Что свою кружку Джеймс ни за что не даст ему, не помыв трижды. Но все внутри болезненно сжималось — чертово расстройство не ослабевало даже после двух месяцев интенсивной терапии со специалистом из Мунго. Альбуса по-прежнему потрясывало при мысли о контакте с чужим спальным мешком, не то что посудой. — Они точно меня убьют».

— Ты чего такой бледный? — спросил Джеймс, притормозив и поравнявшись с Альбусом. Несильно ударился своим плечом о его, что на языке горных троллей должно было означать: «Я не отстану, пока не признаешься». — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Не устал?..

— Он забыл кружку, — объяснил Тедди, продолжая шагать впереди, и даже не обернулся, но Ал почувствовал необычные нотки в его голосе. Чуть веселые, но больше — раздраженные. Странное сочетание для Тедди, который, как Ал давно уже понял, не умел злиться по-настоящему ни на кого, кроме самого себя. — И теперь думает, как скоро мы свяжем его и будем поить «Агуаменти» прямо с волшебных палочек.

— Надеюсь, ты использовал этот оборот в своих порно-комиксах! — Джеймс громко загоготал, и Ал недоуменно нахмурился. Он был уверен, что Джеймс немедленно развернет всех троих обратно, лишь бы не переться в поход с перспективой, что Ал сорвется.

— Мои комиксы не «порно». — Тедди обернулся, сорвал еловую веточку и кинул в Джеймса, но промазал. Теперь он шагал спиной вперед, криво ухмыляясь. — Романтическая линия там вообще побочная.

— То-то папа постеснялся показать бабушке Молли, чем ты на жизнь зарабатываешь, — не удержался от подколки Джеймс, за что получил еще одну еловую ветку — на этот раз Тедди попал Джеймсу за шиворот. Тот взвился и запрыгал, пытаясь вытряхнуть ветку и явно не беспокоясь за расширенный чарами рюкзак, в котором и так всю дорогу что-то перекатывалось и грохотало. — Эй!

— А ты чем думал? — Тедди повернулся к Алу, неуловимо посерьезнев. 

И Ал под его взглядом вновь почувствовал себя мелким плаксивым первокурсником, за которым Тедди, будущий выпускник и староста, следил в коридорах Хогвартса. Которого крепко держал за руку, уговаривая не тратить нервы и мысли на говнюков. Горькие детские слезы которого вытирал мягким клетчатым платком, когда Ал сдавался.

— Я не специально, правда, — тихо сказал Ал, остановившись и потупив взгляд. Смешно — он шнурки перевязывал по пять минут на каждом ботинке, чтобы идеально ровно лежали поверх язычка. А вещь первой необходимости оставил, хотя знал прекрасно: Джеймс на стенку полезет, если узнает, что Алу плохо, некомфортно или тревожно.

— Я спрашиваю, чем ты думал о нас. — Тедди покачал головой и залез в боковой карман рюкзака, вытащив пластиковую кружку с кошачьими мордочками в новой прозрачной упаковке.

Ал удивленно уставился на кружку, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Тедди, почувствовав, что к горлу подступил сухой комок. Джеймс протянул с наигранной обидой:

— У меня тоже есть запасная. — Он приобнял Ала за плечи. — А на меня ты посмотришь, как низзл на рыбу? 

— Иди к черту, — фыркнул Ал и поежился, когда Джеймс слабо куснул его за ухо и тут же потер рукавом кофты место укуса. — И хватит меня облизывать!

— Ладно-ладно, только не вопи. — Джеймс рассмеялся чуть напряженно, нехотя отстранившись, и быстро зашагал вперед по тропе. 

Алу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось поймать его за лямку рюкзака и дернуть обратно. Обнять, погладить костяшками пальцев по щеке — взгляд у Джеймса в такие моменты становился откровенно голодным. Сказать вслух, а не намеками и неловким бормотанием посреди ночи, когда Джеймс уже засыпал, и не спал только Тедди, глядя под потолок и слушая по десятому кругу откровения Ала. Сказать, что не против. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.

Может, теперь им станет легче?

Алу больше не нужно возвращаться в Хогвартс и зачеркивать дни до очередных каникул, а после пар в Академии зельеварения можно будет сразу же возвращаться домой — Джеймс даже обещал подкидывать на метле, если конец учебного дня Ала будет совпадать с концом смен в Аврорате. Тедди никуда не рвался уезжать с тех пор, как переселился в двенадцатый дом на площади Гримо. Сюжеты для британского издания «Колдокомиксов» — Тедди сам говорил — лучше рисовались там, где он видел больше жизненной динамики.

Динамики одного только Джеймса хватало Тедди с лихвой. Если к ним присоединялся Ал, чертову динамику приходилось прятать от мамы запирающими и заглушающими чарами.

— Идем, — позвал Тедди, выдернув Ала из прострации. Он погладил ладонь Ала и переплел свои пальцы с его. Улыбнулся, как умел один Тедди — будто обещая, что за руку уведет от всех проблем и спрячет ото всех демонов. — Джеймс пешком до Корнуолла дойдет, если его вовремя не остановить.

— Идем, — согласился Ал, сжав его руку покрепче.

* * *

Зефирки из «Сладкого королевства» действительно пели, когда Джеймс нанизывал их на палочки и протягивал ближе к костру. В репертуаре розовых зефирок оказались исключительно торжественные рождественские гимны, от которых при свете костра и в окружении длинных теней, пляшущих по соснам, Алу становилось немного жутко. Зато белые пели высокими писклявыми голосами дешевенькую попсу — песни из юбилейного альбома Селестины Уорлок и последний сингл «Ведуний», который так привязался к Тедди, что теперь Ал думал с грустью, что зефирки хотя бы можно съесть, чтобы их не слышать.

— Рисование — это твое призвание, не сцена. Помни об этом, — заметил Ал ворчливо, когда Тедди снова громко затянул про «ведьмочку, которая околдовала его сладкими чарами». Ал отхлебнул из кружки — кружки Джеймса, которую тот помыл всего раз, бросив в куче посуды у палатки. 

Ал надеялся, что Джеймс заметит и как-то отзовется. Надеялся, что жест не глупый и не ребяческий, хотя и понимал в глубине души, что так оно и есть. Но радовался, что смог сделать один глоток, потом другой. А на третьем мысль, что он касается губами края кружки, которого касались губы Джеймса, не вызвала у Ала ничего, кроме приятного смущения.

— А я-то думаю, почему Флитвик не пустил меня в хор... — Тедди сокрушенно покачал головой и добавил, подмигнув Алу: — Ладно, мы все понимали, что моя жаба лучше в ритм попадала, чем я. — Тедди покосился на Джеймса, взглядом буквально выпытывая из него хотя бы маленькую, но остроту.

Джеймс упрямо промолчал. Он продолжал сосредоточенно пялиться на костер, и, кажется, не замечал, что три розовые зефирки почти превратились в угли, а их хоровое исполнение гимна теперь больше напоминало мольбу о пощаде.

— Жуть какая. — Альбус наклонился и вырвал палочку из рук Джеймса, помахав ею над головой. Зефирки, сочась душистым дымом, издали дружный вздох облегчения, после чего Ал передумал дуть на них и есть. — Ты... — Ал напряженно сглотнул, взглядом поискав помощи у Тедди. Тот отхлебнул из пузырька с ликантропным зельем, присев на бревно с противоположной стороны костра, и многозначительно приподнял брови. Кажется, это означало: «Сам спроси. Он ждет». Ал собрался с духом и выпалил куда громче, чем собирался: — Ты в порядке?

Джеймс дернулся, на секунду подняв голову.

Посмотрел на кружку, которую Ал катал в руках, и на его губах нет-нет да появилась слабая улыбка.

— В полном, — голос Джеймса, впрочем, прозвучал так, будто его обожаемые «Кенмарские Коршуны» сместились на дно турнирной таблицы.

Ал все-таки съел верхнюю зефирку, которая больше не подавала признаков жизни и желания запеть. Протянул ноги ближе к огню и подумал, что размотал бы идеально завязанные шнурки и даже сделал бы один узел вместо привычных двух, лишь бы Джеймс перестал играть — или не играть — в обиду.

— Вот и поговорили, — обронил Тедди с нервным смешком, почесав ярко-голубую щетину на подбородке и тут же машинально запустив руку в волосы. Ал припомнил все случаи, когда мама лаконично замечала «Не дергай, выпадут», а Тедди тут же, скашивая глаза — как всегда, когда использовал способности метаморфа, — делал себе блестящую лысину и смешил Лили.

Джеймс и рта не открыл, хотя Ал буквально чувствовал, насколько тяжело ему удавалось мириться с неразрешенными вопросами и гложущим беспокойством в тишине. Джеймс болтал, когда радовался, когда злился, когда чистил зубы или мылся в душе, когда собирался на работу или ворочался перед сном, когда грустил, когда занимался сексом, когда пьянел, когда отходил от попоек с коллегами-аврорами. Ал с Тедди часто шутили, что если Джеймс будет слишком долго молчать, слова полезут у него из ушей.

А тут вдруг заткнулся, как будто внял всем тысяче и сорока двум просьбам «Завали пожалуйста, пасть, Джеймс», которые накопились на его счету за прошедший год.

«Мы одни, — напомнил себе мысленно Ал, ногтем отколупнув край наклейки со снитчем на кружке. Поморщился — и зачем только начал, кружка-то Джеймса — и оторвал наклейку целиком, аккуратно сложив пополам и убрав в карман. — Одни у костра в глухом лесу. Втроем, вокруг никого нет. А мы сидим, засунув языки в задницы, как будто нам не хватает Лили за стенкой и мамы, которая рвется проверить, работают ли у нас в комнате часы, когда мы запираемся...»

— Мне хорошо сейчас, — признался Ал, сделав глубокий вздох. Как на сеансе у мозгоправа из Мунго, который раскладывал на столе идеально подобранные по размеру пуговицы одинакового персикового цвета, чтобы Ал мог сосредоточиться на чем-то визуально приятном. — И спокойно. Да. Мне очень хорошо и спокойно.

Джеймс и Тедди действовали на Ала куда лучше персиковых пуговиц. И они бы ни за что не стали смеяться и считать его психом за простые слова, полные отчаянной искренности.

— Это видно. — Тедди улыбнулся, и его волосы приобрели нежно-розовый оттенок. — Ты пьешь из чужой кружки.

Ал посмотрел на то место, где только что красовалась наклейка со снитчем. Теперь остался только мутный след от дешевого маггловского клея, но даже он — удивительно — Ала не беспокоил.

— Она не чужая, — пробормотал Ал и вздрогнул: так громко затрещало пламя и шустро взвились в темное небо рыжие искры.

Это Джеймс бросил хворост, который мял в руках, в костер, когда вскочил. Он подошел к Алу, наклонился, крепко обняв его со спины, и хрипло сказал:

— Мелкий придурок-говнюк...

Тедди фыркнул, закатив глаза — наверное, тоже расшифровал, что это значило на языке горных троллей.

* * *

— Где ты достал это зелье? — спросил Ал, внимательно изучив этикетку на пузырьке. Протянул с восхищением: — Хороший состав.

Еще днем он бы ни за что не решился. Нырять в реку посреди ночи. В лесу. Зная, что Тедди, активнее всех рвавшийся в воду, взял с собой маггловский спасательный круг.

«Существуют же банальные чары! — твердил Джеймс накануне, с сомнением разглядывая стандартный надувной пончик в веселый зеленый горошек. — Маг ты или нет?»

«Надувной круг надежнее чар», — туманно отозвался Тедди, хотя Ал подозревал, что ему просто понравился цвет.

«Надежнее — научиться плавать», — вставил Ал тогда ехидно, и тема купания в реке почему-то больше не всплывала.

До этого момента.

— Да, где ты достал зелье? — полюбопытствовал Тедди, выпутываясь из рукавов дорожной мантии.

— Охотник из молодежки «Коршунов» посоветовал. Обтираешься этой жижей, и тепло тела сохраняется до двух-трех часов. Вещь! — похвастался Джеймс, стянув свитер и футболку. От лихо скинутого следом левого ботинка Ал, облаяв Джеймса, еле успел отскочить.

— И где это ты с охотниками «Коршунов» про согревающие зелья болтал? — уточнил Тедди, подозрительно прищурившись, и расстегнул пряжку ремня. Ал развеселился, приписав этому жесту подтекст, никак не связанный с раздеванием перед заплывом.

— В душевой после матча. — Джеймс осклабился и спустил штаны. Ал не выдержал и хихикнул. — Ничто так не согревает игроков, как фанатский горячий... — Джеймс замолк и посмотрел по очереди на Тедди и Ала — оба изобразили на лицах вежливый интерес. — Эй, я думал, на этом моменте вы меня заткнете!

— Нет-нет, мы хотим послушать, — мстительно сказал Ал и подошел к Тедди, открыв пузырек, — как далеко заведет тебя фантазия, герой-любовник.

Ал вылил немного зелья на ладонь и дождался, когда Тедди снимет футболку, прежде чем осторожно растер его плечи и грудь. Джеймс позади что-то тихо пробурчал про вредных ублюдков.

Когда Ал перешел на живот и бедра, Тедди пробрала мелкая дрожь, и Ал спросил с беспокойством, резко выпрямившись:

— Жжет?

— Нет... Не очень сильно. — Тедди криво усмехнулся, перехватив его руку и прижав к груди. Сердце у Тедди стучало в учащенном ритме. Как и всегда в преддверии полнолуния, но Алу показалось, что на этот раз ликантропия не имела ничего общего с той энергией, которая бурлила в Тедди. Он хрипло и напряженно спросил, взглянув на Ала исподлобья: — Не время, наверное, для таких вопросов. Но я ведь... довольно дерьмовый человек, да? 

«Тедди, — подумал Ал, посмотрев на него со жгучей обидой, хотя и не должен был. Хотя сам частенько зависал на грани лютой ненависти к тому, кого видел в зеркале. Почти падал с головой в закипающее варево злости, только вот Джеймс и Тедди ловили его быстрее. — За что ты так с собой?»

— Нет, — ответил Ал твердо и улыбнулся. — Только плавать не умеешь. Так что ты дерьмовый пловец и отличный человек.

— Альбус, я серьезно. — Тедди слабо поморщился. — Я, ты и Джеймс. Мы...

— Я тоже серьезно, — перебил Альбус и, схватившись плечо Тедди, потянулся выше, прижавшись к его рту. 

Ал мягко протолкнул язык между послушно приоткрывшихся губ Тедди и положил свободную руку на его затылок, заставив наклониться ниже. «Я уже давно не плакса-первокурсник, — вот, что Алу хотелось вложить в поцелуй. Тедди распутал завязку его штанов и запустил теплую ладонь под резинку плавок. — И ты давно не рачок-отшельник, который сорвался после выпуска в Перу на несколько лет, потому что решил, будто никому здесь не нужен».

— Мы так никогда не искупаемся. — Джеймс протиснулся между ними и забавно дернулся, когда Тедди провел губами по его шее и со смешком выдохнул в ухо:

— А ты никогда не успокоишься, да?

— Можешь дождаться, когда я засну... Тогда успокоюсь, — хохотнул Джеймс, повернув голову и крепко прижавшись к его губам. 

Отстранился спустя несколько секунд и притянул Ала за ворот кофты, передав ему поцелуй. 

Сладкий вкус зефира с горечью ликантропного зелья. Тепло неровного дыхания Джеймса и шершавая подушечка пальца, легшего в ямку на подбородке Ала. Порядка в этом точно было больше, чем в персиковых пуговицах одинакового размера и расставленных по размеру корешков книгах на полке.

Порядка и жизни.

— Вот же... черт... — выдавил еле слышно Ал, когда по телу разлилось тепло, никак не связанное с зельем, и ладонь Тедди выскользнула из его плавок. 

Ал отпрянул назад, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Посмотрел, сморгнув набежавшие на глаза слезы, на Джеймса, который расслабленно застонал — куда быстрее обычного, — и откинул голову Тедди на плечо, уставившись невидящим взглядом в ночное небо. 

— Все в порядке, — заверил Джеймс, очнувшись, дрогнувшим, непривычно ласковым тоном. И Ал не сразу разглядел в темноте, как тесно, обхватив руками, Тедди к нему прижался, дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Джеймс осторожно развернулся в объятиях и вкрадчиво добавил, прислонившись лбом к подбородку Тедди: — Правда. Мы с Алом ведь тоже... Все в порядке.

— Хорошо. — Тедди уткнулся носом в его макушку, зажмурившись, и повторил тише и протяжнее, как заклинание, звучание которого пытался как следует запомнить: — Хорошо...

Джеймс оттолкнул ладонь Тедди, нырнувшую было вниз между их телами, перехватил инициативу и снова поцеловал — на этот раз медленнее, словно успокаивая.

«Талант горного тролля, — подумал Ал с нежностью, шагнул к Джеймсу и прислонился к его напряженной спине. Прислушался к собственному гулкому сердцебиению и тяжелому дыханию Тедди, неторопливо подающемуся навстречу ладони Джеймса, — успокаивать без слов».

«Когда ты видишь что-то, подчиняющееся стройной системе...» — зазвучал в голове голос специалиста из Мунго. Что он тогда сказал? О чем они говорили? Наверное, обсуждали то, что делает Ала счастливым. 

Главная тема их встреч. 

Но прямо сейчас, чувствуя жесткое костлявое плечо Джеймса под щекой, наблюдая за неровными полосами лунного света, дрожащими на воде. Глядя на волосы, которые меняли цвет неровно — меняли с промежутком в пару секунд, не поспевая за мыслями и эмоциями Тедди. Прямо сейчас Ал не видел никакой системы, никакого плана.

Выходит, и дипломированные специалисты из Мунго иногда ошибались. 

Тедди прервал поцелуй, облизав губы. Посмотрел на Джеймса, перевел взгляд на Ала. Взгляд, полный робкой радости, которую Ал воспринял, широко улыбнувшись в ответ, как их общую небольшую победу. Волосы у Тедди завились, и даже в полутьме, разгоняемой светом луны и бликами чадящего ведьминого огня, которым Джеймс запасся перед походом в лавке Зонко, проглядывался их новый цвет — светло-сиреневый, почти белый.

— Гораздо лучше, — довольно заметил Джеймс, вытерев влажную руку о боксеры. И тут же, не дав Тедди и Алу и слова вставить, бодро заявил: — Кто последний в воду, тот готовит завтрак!

* * *

— У тебя очень жесткая подушка, — пожаловался Джеймс, выдернув Ала из полудремы. Конечно же, Джеймс не мог заснуть. А если не мог заснуть Джеймс, то автоматически не могли все вокруг.

— Как хорошо, что у тебя есть своя, правда? — отозвался Ал ворчливо, боднув его лбом, чтобы отполз. Джеймс заворочался, но остался лежать там же: между спальными мешками Ала и Тедди — и как только он умудрился перебраться бесшумно от входа в палатку, где сначала и улегся, заявив, что хочет чувствовать запах леса и близость с природой? — Джеймс.

— Что? — невинно спросил тот, и Ал буквально почувствовал, не увидел, как он гадко ухмыляется в темноте.

— Ты еще в мой спальник залезь.

— А что, можно?

— Попробуешь — останешься без ушей, — пригрозил Ал и тут же добавил, предугадав встречный вопрос: — Я не придумал, почему именно без ушей, но завязать тебе язык в трубочку, конечно, будет практичнее...

— Завязанный язык ему не помешает, — предупредил Тедди со смешком. Ал разглядел в темноте что-то продолговатое в руке у Тедди и запоздало сообразил, что тот забрал кость из рюкзака, от которой весь вечер воротил нос. — Единственное, что может остановить Джеймса, это... — Тедди тихо рассмеялся. — Не знаю, красный колпак?

— Хватит припоминать мне то, что случилось один раз, подчеркиваю — один, и то на третьем курсе! — возмутился Джеймс. — Я не виноват, что экзамены по ЗоТИ рассчитаны на бывалых авроров со стальными яйцами... — Джеймс заворочался сильнее и, судя по приглушенной ругани Тедди, задел и его. — Черт, Ал, я бы ни за что не стал покупать тебе эту подушку, если бы знал, что вместо нее сгодится и камень...

— Она мягкая, — возразил Ал, легонько ущипнув Джеймса за локоть, — в меру. В наполнителе есть перья окками.

— Кто-то ощипывает бедных окками? — спросил Тедди глухо. — И делает из них подушки?

— Нет, они сами перья сбрасывают, — напомнил Альбус, — по весне... Ты вообще Хагрида слушал на уроках?

— На уроках Хагрида я спасал задницу от соплохвостов, — парировал Тедди. — Вашему выпуску почему-то повезло больше... Даже единорогов показывали.

— Ты же сам насмотрелся потом на целые стада единорогов, — вдруг ляпнул Джеймс, и Ал напрягся, с силой сжав его ладонь поверх спального мешка. — В... В Перу.

Повисла неловкая тишина, прерываемая лишь треском затухающих углей в костре на улице и далеким шелестом листвы. Ал закусил губу и подумал, повернув голову и заметив, что Джеймс тоже замер, наблюдая за Тедди — сколько ни смотри на проблему в упор, а только время ослабит груз, который тянулся за каждым из них из прошлого. Может, и время — плохой помощник. Груз сорвется с плеч, рубцы затянутся, но останутся.

И найдут повод напомнить о себе.

«Что ты будешь делать на другом конце света совсем один?» — Альбус помнил подслушанный разговор до последнего слова, помнил встревоженное лицо отца и решительность, с которой Тедди вздернул подбородок, схватившись за ручку чемодана, и ответил:

«Один на другом конце света... Звучит как отличное решение».

— Ты правильно сделал, что вернулся прошлым летом, — сказал Джеймс, прервав затянувшееся молчание. 

— С чего ты взял? — спросил Тедди тихо, но без вызова и без скепсиса. Тоном человека, действительно ждущего честный ответ на этот и многие другие вопросы. Которые цеплялись друг за друга, расползались на миллион «а если» и «а вдруг» и обрастали деталями, но все равно приводили к короткому и отчаянному: «Откуда мне знать, что я поступаю правильно?»

— Потому что ты улыбаешься, — ответил Джеймс непринужденно. — Люди улыбаются, когда делают то, что для них правильно. 

Ал затаил дыхание, разглядывая профиль Джеймса в полутьме.

Они с Тедди могли сколько угодно подкалывать Джеймса, что его пустой болтовней можно вернуть инферналов к жизни, и все же. Он прекрасно чувствовал время для нужных слов.

«Рубцы затянутся и останутся, — подумал Ал, вытащив руку из спального мешка и коснувшись мизинцем запястья Джеймса. Тот перехватил ладонь Ала и сжал покрепче. — Хотя и с ними жить можно... И даже неплохо жить».

Тедди молчал, но Ал почему-то чувствовал, что в этом молчании не было ни сожаления, ни желания возразить. Обыкновенное спокойствие. Может, желание заснуть, припоминая все улыбки, которые случились за прошедший год.

— Так на чем мы там остановились? — спросил Джеймс, заворочавшись. — На том, что Ал спит на ощипанных окками?

— Мерлин... — застонал Тедди, а Ал улыбнулся.


End file.
